Someone New
by ImagineMusic
Summary: An 11 year old girl experiences Earth being engulfed in darkness. Then she ends up on Destiny Islands and her siblings end up elsewhere. now she looks for her siblings and has to survive this journey to succeed. Can she make it or will she fail and die herself? Rated T for cursing in the future chapters... Read and Review please? Humor/Adventure because I don't know honestly...


It was another nice day on Earth and everything was calm. All Jesse could think of at the moment was her sister's keyblade. Kris, which was short for Kirsty, had gotten that keyblade recently as well as Wayne. Jesse was thinking about her own. She'd called it NightFall and it was a nice name for it. And now she was thinking about why she had gotten it. At first she thought it was amazing. Then she was beginning to wonder what was going on since it was unusual for people on Earth to have something that came from a game. Somehow... It was all real.

"Jess!" Someone calls. It was Kris.

"Hey, Kris." Jess says calmly.

"Let's go somewhere to eat."

"I'm sorta hungry too... But I don't have any money. I'm broke at the moment."

"I have money. Dad always gives me money to get something to eat."

"Fine... Let's go somewhere... I'm only going to get something simple... Fancy is just overrated for me..."

"Fine. How about some sushi?"

"Sure..." Jess and Kris walk over to the nearest sushi place they could find and all Jess took was rice. Most of the things Kris ate were weird looking and one of them almost made Jess throw up.

"Hey... If we were to go on some crazy adventure and I die... And if there is a way to bring me back by opening the door to darkness... Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do... You'll put the other worlds in danger and who knows? I'll probably die again."

"Oh... Okay then..." Jess didn't like the idea of that but she would do as her older sister says because Kris knows best.

After they were done eating they paid and walked out.

"Wow... One minute ago it was all sunny and peaceful... Now it looks like it's going to rain." Kris said sadly.

"Don't worry about it... By the way... Do you think Kingdom Hearts is real?"

"No why?"

"Well... Because we have keyblades and you know..."

"Oh... Right... Well I guess so..." Then the world swarmed with darkness and right now... All Jess could think of was the heartless that surrounded the two siblings.

* * *

'What's going on?' Jess thought.

"Fight. Let's go." Kris pulled out her freaky keyblade. It was all black, red, and slightly green and it had this creepy face as the keychain and tooth. It was called Creepy Madness.

"I'm gonna regret this in the future..." And you know what? She actually did. The world was engulfed in darkness before Jess or Kris could do anything at all. The only thing Jess could bring with her was her keyblade and backpack from which Kris had given her a gift.

* * *

Jess woke up to three voices trying to wake her up.

"Hey. Is she okay?" Sora.

"Why don't you take her home and find out?" Riku.

"Guys, shut up! She's waking up!" Kairi. As soon as Jess opened her eyes she shot up which caused her arm a great pain.

"Slow down hot shot. You're not getting yourself anywhere just by shooting yourself up and running off." Riku said.

"Honestly... i sometimes wonder why you decide to talk." Kairi said angrily.

"Nah it's okay. I'm injured a bit but other than that I'm fine."

"What happened to your arm?"

"I think it's broken but I'll heal."

"A broken arm?"

"Yes. I've done it before."

"Not here you won't. Let's go." Kairi dragged Jess to her house by her good arm and treated her arm.

"You know you could've used the heal spell on me right?"

"Oh I know. But it'll take a while for the spell to take effect so yeah..."

"... Oh... Okay..." Jess' mind was elsewhere though.

'What's going to happen to Kris? And Wayne? What about my family?' Jess was thinking way too much since she ended up tuning Kairi out.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kairi asked snapping Jess out of her thoughts.

"No...?" Jess replied sheepishly.

"Oi... I was saying... You should really take better care of your arm."

"If that's all you had to say then I already know..."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down."

"I'm down because my world was just engulfed in darkness and all I can think about is if my family is alright."

"You're worried about your family... Oh I see..."

"What if they don't remember me? What if I lost them forever?"

"I don't know... You might want to stop worrying for a bit because you're going to worry Sora and Riku."

"I know... I want to leave..."

"You can't. You need to recover."

"I'll just go for a walk. I'll be back after wards."

"Fine." Then Jess slipped out and made sure not to hit anything with her right arm. Then she saw something that scared her the most. Kris' keyblade.

"What the heck?" Jess picked it up and sure enough, it was Kris' keyblade. Then she took it back to Kairi's house and called Sora and Riku over too.

'This is gonna be awesome.' Then when Jess made it back everyone was waiting for her.

"What did you find?" Sora asked curiously.

"Something I bet will interest you." Then she held out the found keyblade.

"What's up with the keychain?" Riku asked.

"Well it's called-" Just then the tooth popped out and it was pretty much a face. Kairi screamed and Riku, Sora, and Jess jumped. After a few seconds of silence Jess laughed.

"I guess Kris taught her keyblade a new lesson."

"What the hell was that?!" Sora asked angrily.

"Well it's called crazy madness for a reason..."

"It's yours?!"

"No... it's my sisters... Mine is called NightFall."

"What now?"

"So it's bad an 11 year old has a keyblade... Is that it?"

"No. it's not bad. It's just unexpected... I'm glad that one isn't yours."

"I know... Because I like the nighttime and stars."

* * *

It took weeks but Jess finally healed up and ended up being able to leave Destiny Islands. not much she was allowed to do there since and she was more than determined to find her older siblings. Wayne had been missing from the start and Kris just recently been separated from her. The first world she could think of was Traverse Town. That was the first world. So she went there first and ended up finding her family. But Wayne and Kris were still missing.

"I don't get it... Where could they have gone?" Jess asked herself.

* * *

Kris looked around. She was in Twilight Town. Of course she likes the town but right now she needs to make sure her keyblade is with her. Unfortunately it isn't. ANd she can't summon it for some reason.

"Great... Now I"m stuck with Crazy Eel." Kris muttered.

"New kid huh?" Someone asked in the background. It was Seifer.

"What of it?" Kris snapped back.

"No need to be like that."

"Well you're pissing me off at the moment. Scram ya bug." Kris snapped again. Then she walked away from Seifer and ended up trying to find a way out of the world.

'I guess Traverse Town would be the first tow I could go to but I can't find a way out of here... And I doubt my keyblade will work like the ones in KHBBS..." Kris muttered. So she ended up wandering for a bit of time.

* * *

Wayne looked all around. He had not been home for days and was beginning to wonder what was going on. So he used his keyblade to travel like KHBBS. And surprisingly it worked. And he silently hoped Kris and Jess would find out about that too.

* * *

So now Kris, Jess, and Wayne are looking for each other and their journey begins right now. And this pisses Jess off because now she's on a journey in which she can't say no to.

**Jess: Honestly... If you were going to break my arm at least tell why...**

**Me:Nah.**

**Kris:What about me? Why am I in Twilight Town? And why did I have to meet Seifer first?**

**Me:Just be quiet and say thanks to the readers... They deserve something for coming this far.**

**All:Thanks reders for reading the crappy story ImagineMusic/I made up.**


End file.
